Episode 8935 (1st July 2016)
Plot Clearly hopeful, Izzy suggests she and Gary get back together. Not wishing to dash her hopes, Gary agrees it’s a possibility. Eccles cries over Tracy's unconscious form. Liam steers his remote control car into Caz’s leg. She overreacts and screams in agony. Kate rushes to her aid whilst Luke secretly reckons she’s putting it on. Izzy, Gary and Anna arrive at the court and the hearing begins immediately. Gary has to promise Izzy that he'll always be there for her. Luke discovers Caz’s discarded painkiller in the sink and his suspicions are heightened. Izzy's defence solicitor pleads mitigation for her and outlines her remorse. Beth finds Eccles alone in the street and takes her home but gets no answer at the door. Worried, she enlists a reluctant Robert's help. Phelan acts hurt that Jason didn't trust him. Eileen enthusiastically suggests she’ll cut back on her hours at Street Cars so she can be more hands-on with the yard. Phelan can barely contain his anger. Finding No.1 empty, Robert spots Eccles crying at the back door. He and Beth follow her out and find Tracy in the ginnel. They take her to the hospital, ringing Ken to tell him what's happened. He hides the news from Amy until more is known. Gary and Anna listen in horror as Izzy receives a two-month prison sentence. Robert feels remorse and Ken arrives at the hospital. Phelan tries to push for buying a new van but Eileen objects to the suggestion, thinking second-hand or leasing is better. The doctor confirms that Tracy has a kidney infection and her transplant is failing. Luke voices his suspicions to Sophie about Caz’s fake injury and she resolves to tell Kate the truth. Ken apologises to Tracy for letting her down. Beth explains that Robert picked her up and saved her life. Tracy’s hopes are lifted. Amy refuses to go and visit Tracy. Gary admits to Anna that he and Izzy kissed and he’s worried that she’s read too much into it and got her hopes up. Izzy cries as she's locked up in her cell. Tracy suggests to Robert they could try again but he's adamant it’s over between them. Tracy's kidney starts to recover. Ken is forced to admit Amy refused to visit. Tracy’s devastated and vows to put things right with her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Defence Solicitor - Mark Monero *Magistrate - Mark Noble *Doctor - Jill Myers *Prison Officer - Hilly Barber Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Office *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Waiting room and Tracy's room *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Corridor and courtroom *Prison - Cell Notes *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode due to shortened billings for the Euro 2016 schedules. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,400,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes